


Put Your Lips on Mine (and loved the after taste)

by Rainywednesdaynight



Series: One Day at a Time [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Commander Mechanic, F/F, Minor lostia, Nerd Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainywednesdaynight/pseuds/Rainywednesdaynight
Summary: (I’m super bad at summaries...)Lexa hates parties. She hates the loud music, the terrible drinks and the side glances she gets for even being thereBut she doesn’t hate the beautiful brunette that she sees at them.(Idk give it a chance haha it’s better than it sounds, I promise)
Relationships: Costia/Lexa (The 100), Lexa & Raven Reyes, Lexa/Raven Reyes
Series: One Day at a Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Put Your Lips on Mine (and loved the after taste)

Lexa didn’t like parties. 

She hated the loud, obnoxious music that everyone pretended to like. The drinks always tasted like hand sanitizer and you couldn’t walk more than 5 feet without seeing (or hearing for that matter) two people hooking up. 

Lexa hated parties. 

But the only reason she kept coming was to see her. Lexa spent hours in random houses for small glimpses of dark chocolate hair or even the smallest glance from warm brown eyes. Lexa would stand off to the side holding a red cup, filled with whatever Monty and Jasper had managed to whip up that night, and simply wait for Raven to look her way. 

If you had asked anyone why Lexa Woods began attending parties, they wouldn’t even remember seeing her there that night. 

But Raven would remember. She always did. 

\---------------

(FB)

“Rae, I hate parties” Lexa would always try to pout and act tough when Raven begged her to go to yet another obnoxious party. Raven laid across Lexa’s lap with her messy brown hair sprawled out. Lexa loved to run her hands through it. 

“But baby-” Raven murmured. “I love seeing you. And you know I love sneaking away with you when my dumb friends drive me insane” 

“I wish we didn’t have to sneak-” Lexa said. Her green eyes cloudy behind her gold rimmed glasses. 

“Lexa we’ve talked about this.” Raven lifted herself up off Lexa’s lap. She signed as she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. “Until I can move out my mom can’t know.”

“No one.” Lexa cut her off. 

“What?” Raven asked, her voice shifting towards annoyance. 

“No one can know. Not just your mom.” Lexa was used to this conversation by now. They had had it several times in the last few months together. 

“Lex, please don’t start.” Raven said slowly. Lexa sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. 

The exhaustion from the last few months was wearing Lexa down, day by day. Stolen glances in the hallways and secret kisses between classes weren’t enough anymore. 

“Okay.” Lexa whispered. “I think maybe you should go. The party starts in a few hours and I know Echo and Octavia will wonder where you are.” 

Raven bit her lip and got up from the bed they had been laying on. 

“Will you be there tonight?” Raven asked as she picked up her backpack from the floor and moved towards Lexa’s bedroom door.

‘I don’t know Raven. I have a lot of homework.” Lexa responded, not even looking at the shorter girl. Raven turned back, she opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it; She could tell their moment was over. 

(FB)

\---------------

The music tonight was no different than the handful of other parties Raven had asked her to come to. It was always too much bass for Lexa’s taste. 

“Hey Lex!” The soft voice that came from next to Lexa startled her. She looked over and saw a beautiful curly haired girl smiling at her. 

“Oh hey Costia!” Lexa greeted. “I didn’t think you’d be here tonight.” 

“It’s my house silly-” Costia laughed and gently pushed her shoulder against Lexa’s. The brunette girl blushed and instantly felt ridiculous for not remembering whose house she was in. 

“I’m sorry Cos, I hardly come to these things.” Lexa said quickly. Her ears and neck were burning from embarrassment. Costia didn’t seem to notice and simply kept smiling at Lexa. 

“I’m glad you came tonight-” Costia ignored Lexa’s apology completely. “I was going to ask you to come earlier in school but you left Chem so quick I didn’t even get the chance.” 

“Oh uh-” Lexa stuttered. She had to meet Raven in the bathroom on the third floor after Chem. It was the only bathroom that was always empty and far enough away from Raven’s next class that no one would suspect she would be there. “My bad Cos. I had some stuff to work on after.” 

Costia shrugged and gave Lexa a smirk. “No big thing, I’m just glad you're here” 

“You are?”

“Always.” Now it was Costia’s turn to blush. It was no secret that Costia Greene had a massive crush on the taller girl. She was quite terrible at hiding it and it seemed like the only person unaware was Lexa herself. 

The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds, both unsure of what to say next, but the moment was soon broken by someone clearing their throat.

“What are you doing talking to this loser Cos?” Lexa would recognize Raven’s voice anywhere. But at that moment she didn’t recognize the venom that laced every word.

“Don’t be rude Rae-” Costia said softly. “I was just telling Lexa how glad I was to see her.”

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. She stood in front of the two girls with her arms crossed. 

“Whatever, let’s go and find Bellamy. I heard he and Murphy brought some friends from the town over.” Raven looked at Costia expectantly but still refused to look at Lexa. 

“I’ll catch up to you guys. Lexa and I were going to hang out for a bit” Costia said. This made Raven tense. Her eyes were icy as she turned to look at Lexa. 

“This isn’t the time for a charity case, Costia. Ditch the dweeb and let’s go.” Raven sent a pointed stare at Lexa. “She’s a fucking weirdo anyway. And I’m sure your parents wouldn’t like you hanging out with the school's giant closet case.”

“Raven-” Costia said more firmly “Lexa is my friend. I like her and I want to spend some time with her” 

Cosita’s words caused Raven to see red. 

“If you want to hang around trash that’s your business Cos. But I figured you were better than this.” Raven shrugged and sent Lexa an icy look. Her dark brown eyes were no longer filled with laughter but instead with anger. 

Lexa’s eyes were stinging. She thought back to earlier that afternoon, Raven laying in her bed, soft kisses being shared back and forth, along with quiet murmurs of adoration. The Raven that stood in front of her wasn’t the girl she laid next to. This wasn’t the girl she loved.

“Uh it’s okay Cos-” Lexa stammered as she fought back the tears welling in her eyes. “I’ll see you around.” 

Costia reached out to grab Lexa’s arm but the taller girl pushed past them and disappeared into the crowd before she had the chance. 

\---------------

(FB) 

“I think I love you” The breathy whisper tickled against Lexa’s ear. Raven kissed her neck as they laid next to each. “And I swear I’m not just saying that because you’re good in bed.” 

“Isn’t it a little early for you to know if you do.” Lexa laughed as she pulled Raven’s naked body closer to hers and kissed her forehead. 

Raven pulled back slightly and stared dreamily at the green eyed girl. She ran her hands down Lexa’s exposed collar bone, as if trying to memorize every dip and curve. 

“No I’m pretty sure I know.” Raven murmured. Lexa felt her heart begin to race. It had been a few months now that her and Raven had been sneaking around. She would have never dared to dream that the shorter girl loved her. 

“I-“ Lexa stammered. She thought of Raven’s laugh, her beautiful smile and the way both made Lexa’s stomach do flips. Raven looked expectantly at Lexa. A blush started to creep up her neck. 

“Lex, you don’t have to say it ba-” Raven started. She tried to pull herself away from Lexa to ease the embarrassment she felt. 

Lexa’s hold around Raven tightened. 

“I love you Raven.” The taller girl smiled and pulled Raven in for a chaste kiss. 

“I love you too Lex”

(FB)

———————-

Lexa hated parties. 

She sat in her car holding her head in her hands. She shouldn’t have come tonight. 

Why did Raven say those awful things? Had she meant them? Lexa didn’t know what to think. She knew that her relationship (if it could even be called one) with Raven was tentative at best. 

BZZZ - BZZZ 

Lexa looked down at her phone and saw Raven’s smiling face looking back at her. She stared at the picture for a beat too long. 

It was Raven smiling at the camera as Lexa kissed her cheek. Lexa had planned a trip a couple towns over towards the beginning of their relationship. A place where her and Raven could hold hands and go on a real date without fearing repercussions. 

BZZZ - BZZZ 

“What?” Lexa answered coldly. 

“Baby I’m sor-”

“Fuck you Raven.” Lexa spat. “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“Lex- baby please” Raven's voice shook. For a second it caused Lexa to pause. Her heart ached to hear Raven cry. “I didn’t mean anything I said.” 

“Then why say it Raven!?” Lexa yelled. “You go from being in love with me and kissing me and telling me that I make you happy, to suddenly I’m a fucking weirdo. And a closet case?” Her voice shook. “I’m not ashamed of who I am. I’m proud of loving you! Or at least I was until tonight.” 

“You know that I love you Lex. I do. Really. And I get jealous and petty and I say things I don’t mean.” Raven was openly crying at this point. “Costia is braver than I am. She likes you so much and she never shuts up about you. Every time I hear her say your name my heart drops.” 

“So you decide to be a bitch to me? For what? To scare Costia away from me?” Lexa snarked. “I’ve never even looked at her that way. It’s always been you!” 

The air between them grew silent. Lexa could only hear small sobs and sniffles coming from the other side of the phone. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore Rae” Lexa’s voice broke. She knew that she couldn’t keep doing this. The good moments with Raven did not our weigh the bad. 

“You don’t mean that Lex” Raven whispered. It took everything in Lexa to ignore the broken sound of her voice. 

“Maybe one day things will be easier. One day we will both leave this town. You’ll go on to work for NASA like the brainiac you are and I’ll go to law school and become everything I’ve ever wanted to be. And maybe one day we’ll meet up again. When there’s no expectations, no small town drama and you’ll be ready to love me with the lights on” Tears were streaming down Lexa’s face. 

“Lexa please” Raven couldn’t let things end this way. She knew that Lexa was right. Raven wasn’t ready to be with her openly but that didn’t stop her from wanting to be selfish, to hold Lexa back and keep her in secret. 

“Good night Raven. I really do love you. May we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I got a little stumped while writing the last few chapters of CM so I had this pop into my head and decided to write it out with one of my other fav pairings! (Lexaven) 
> 
> Hopefully it wasn’t too confusing or had a weird layout lol 
> 
> Please leave me some feedback and your thoughts! I love reading comments! 
> 
> This is more than likely a one shot but I will probably post the next chapter of CM later tonight!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
